I'm begging you
by utau-mizuki
Summary: En un mundo donde los Lu'cie son dioses y los hombres los sumen en el olvido, ¿cuál será el camino correcto a elegir? ¿Será solo furia y venganza lo que alentara su camino? o serán capaces de sobreponerse a las sombras y aceptar la mano de la esperanza que les es tendida. LIGHTNINGXFANG
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Begging you**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cuentan las leyendas que en el inicio de los tiempos existió un dios, un dios omnipotente y omnipresente que tenía un corazón lleno de luz, su nombre era Bhunivelze, cuando la nada era lo único que existía el moldeo la energía vital de todas las cosas, el caos, y con el creo los cielos y la tierra, un mundo perfecto, para criaturas perfectas, su creación lo hizo tan dichoso que pronto creo seres divinos que habitarían ese mundo junto a él, ellos eran Lindzei, Paals y Etro, los tres hijos de Bhunivelze, sin embargo Bhunivelze termino por sumirse en un profundo sueño poco después de terminar su obra culmine por lo cual termino reposando en el infinito, el espacio etéreo de la creación.

De modo que sus 3 hijos terminaron siendo los únicos habitantes de Nova Chrysalia, Lindzei y Paals pronto se cansaron del mundo vacio, pues no había nada a su alrededor que hiciera su existencia entretenida solo plantas y animales que se alejaban de ellos, así que para sobrellevar su estadía decidieron realizar una competencia sobre quien podría crear algo completamente nuevo y edificante, sin embargo pronto sus proyectos comenzaron a crear sombras en su corazón terminando por confrontar a los dos hermanos pues ambos anhelaban en triunfo sobre él otro.

Por su parte la diosa Etro se aparto de sus hermanos y creó una nueva dimensión a sus espaldas, una dimensión en la cual solo ella podría entrar, este lugar se conoce con el nombre de Valhalla, en ese lugar el tiempo se encuentra estancado no hay vida ni muerte solo la eternidad, Etro fue bendecida por su padre con el don de ver el futuro y controlar las almas dentro del caos, por ello sus acciones siempre fueron enfocadas a anticipar las pruebas que deparaba él futuro, sin embargo sus hermanos al saber de esta creación se sintieron frustrados y enfurecidos pues no podían aceptar que Etro hubiera creado tan hermoso lugar, además de poseer el don de la clarividencia, de modo pelearon contra Etro quien termino por perecer, su cuerpo se destruyo y de su sangre combinada con el caos, surgieron los primeros hombres, Lindzei y Paals pronto se volvieron los regentes de los humanos pero aun compartían su enemistad el uno por el otro, finalmente estos sentimientos llegaron a un punto sin retorno y una gran guerra de 600 años tuvo lugar, conocida como la guerra de oclusión.

Durante la guerra de oclusión los humanos pelearon entre sí solo para complacer a ambos dioses egoístas, pero al no ser suficiente ver a los humanos destruirse entre ellos, pues sus fuerzas fácilmente palidecían contra las de los dioses, estos últimos crearon nuevas entidades de su propia carne y sangre, a estos seres se les conoció como los Fal'cie, estos eran grandes colosos, titanes con diversas formas, algunos eran muy parecidos a los dragones, otros eran puramente metálicos y todos ellos poseían poderes sobre todos los elementos conocidos, agua, fuego, aire y electricidad, los humanos sucumbían ante su gran poder y buscaban refugio tan pronto como un Fal'cie aparecía en las llanuras o cercanías de los pueblos, pero pronto no quedo lugar donde esconderse pues la tierra temblaba y era destruida ante la furia de las batallas de los titanes, Etro aun sin un cuerpo etéreo observaba todo lo que ocurría desde la dimensión de Valhalla pero al no tener una forma solida no podía interferir en los hechos que ocurrían en Nova Chrysalia, sin embargo aun podía hacer algo por los hombres, nadie sabe cómo fue que creo a sus guerreros pero los cantos de batalla recuerdan como fue la intervención de los emisarios de Etro… los Eidolons terminaron con la ola de destrucción que azotaba a Nova Chrysalia, pues derrotaron y destruyeron a todos los Fal'cie que se encontraban peleando unos contra otros, pero hubo algunos Fal'cie que salvaron la vida pues poseían conciencia y sabiduría así que optaron por rendirse ante los emisarios de la diosa, así que los colosos restantes terminaron por habitar pacíficamente el mundo simplemente siendo guardianes de ciudades o regiones alrededor de toda Nova Chrysalia, los Eidolons habiendo cumplido su tarea volvieron a la dimensión de Valhalla, más la guerra aun no había terminado.

Lindzei y Paals habiendo observado la intervención de su hermana enfurecieron por su piedad mostrada a seres tan inferiores como los humanos y decidieron someter a estos de manera cruel solo para provocarle dolor ahora que no podían destruirla, pues ya no poseía un cuerpo propio, por lo cual ahora los hombres sufrían la ira de los dioses con plagas, enfermedades y en ocasiones masacres sin piedad o misericordia alguna, sin embargo Lindzei y Paals nunca contaron con que los Fal'cie, sus propios hijos, se volvieran en su contra, pues en pago por la piedad que Etro les había mostrado, le habían jurado lealtad y protección a aquellos seres que nacieron cuando su cuerpo pereció, pero aun con la fuerza de los Fal'cie, no era suficiente para liberar a los humanos del yugo de los dioses, finalmente Etro y su infinita misericordia rogo a los Eidolons a unirse, fusionarse con seres humanos dignos de su fuerza, de esta fusión surgieron humanos mucho más poderosos de lo que una vez se creyó posible pero aun eran solo humanos por lo cual solos no podrían enfrentarse a los dioses sin embargo uniendo fuerza con los Fal'cie estuvieron a punto de desterrar a las tiránicas deidades. Pero sacando fuerzas de la ira, el dolor y el temor a la extinción, ambos hermanos se fusionaron creando un nuevo ser, un ser que se creía solo podría ser derrotado por el mismo Bhunivelze, el mundo se sumió en la destrucción y estuvo a punto de ser consumido, pero finalmente los Fal'cie sacrificaron sus existencias y se fusionaron con los humanos elegidos de los Eidolons y así nacieron los Lu'cie. Todos ellos, 11 en total, lograron derrotar a los dioses gemelos y la paz volvió a reinar en Nova Chrysalia.

Los humanos, agradecidos con los Lu'cie y con Etro, comenzaron a realizar ofrendas a estos hombres que se volvieron dioses (pues solo los dioses tienen la capacidad de matar a otros dioses) quienes, debido a sus orígenes, se cree que podían alternar entre su forma divina y su forma humana, pues al fusionarse con los Fal'cie y los Eidolons se les otorgo la forma original de esas criaturas hijas de dioses, algunos podían transformarse en dragones, otros en lobos, tigres, entre otras criaturas y cada uno tenía un dominio sobre un elemento, fuera fuego o agua, pero también podían controlar la luz y la oscuridad, desde entonces los Lu'cie velan por los humanos desde su hogar… el satélite que alumbra por las noches a Nova Chrysalia, El arca…con el tiempo la cantidad de Lu'cie se incremento y pronto todos los asentamientos humanos contaban con su propio guardián pues todos los Lu'cie aun respetan el juramento que sus formas divinas habían hecho con la diosa de la muerte…finalmente una nueva era de paz y armonía se estableció entre hombres y dioses, era que perdura hasta nuestros días y que perdurara siempre que los hombres sigan confiando y creyendo en los Lu'cie.

—¡Mami, cuenta la historia otra vez! —rogo una pequeña niña de 7 años de edad con una energía impropia para las altas horas de la noche, su hermana menor simplemente asentía con la cabeza mientras miraban ambas con ojos brillantes de emoción y fascinación, fruto de un maravilloso cuento lleno de fantasía y valentía, a su madre quien negó lentamente con la cabeza y cerro el libro que hasta entonces había mantenido a las niñas despiertas.

—Recuerden que me prometieron irse a dormir después de que terminara de contarles la leyenda de los Lu'cie—pronunció y sonrió la mujer mayor, poseedora de belleza sin igual, con ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas y cabellos negros como el ébano, tez morena y rostro fino, labios gruesos y rosas destacaban en su faz mientras que un lunar bajo su ojo derecho fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido debido a la luz en su mirada pues contemplaba con dulzura y exasperación a ambas chicas que se resistían a ser recostadas bajo las mantas que las mantendrían calientes por el resto de la noche.

— ¿Mis pequeñas princesas aun no quieren dormir? — exclamo más que cuestiono un hombre alto y fornido, igualmente de ojos verdes un tono o dos más claros que los de su esposa, acercándose a sus hijas alzo a la mayor, viva imagen de su madre, excepto por algunos tonos rojos en su cabello, herencia de su padre, su hermana menor finalmente se rindió a la ternura y cariño de su madre, pasando a reposar en su cama y quedarse dormida bajo los arrullos de su canción favorita, interpretada como una canción de cuna de los labios de su madre.

—Mi valiente Fang, debes ir a dormir, pues la luz del sol se oculto ya—dijo el padre con una sonrisa mientras aplicaba un potente ataque de cosquillas a su hija, quien no paraba de reír mientras suplicaba clemencia, finalmente y entre respiraciones entrecortadas logro formular una frase coherente donde admitía su rendición de ir a la cama.

Ambos padres se pararon en el umbral del cuarto de sus hijas después de haber logrado arropar a las pequeñas, la pelirroja y animada Vanille se encontraba sonriendo entre sueños, fruto probablemente de rememorar el cuento que acababa de terminar.

—No sé porque les gusta tanto ese cuento, no importa cuántas veces lo escuchen, siempre me piden repetirlo—Explico la madre mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, con la intención de terminar de asear los trastes que habían sido ocupados para la cena horas antes

—Cariño no puedes negar que tú eras exactamente igual a ellas cuando eras niña, es el cuento más popular en toda la ciudad de Oerba—respondió con diversión el padre mientras estrechaba en sus brazos el cuerpo femenino, depositando un suave beso en la cabeza de su bella esposa.

—Bueno eso es porque en Oerba aun existe el templo en honor al tigre blanco, el dueño del rayo, lo que me recuerda—dijo la mujer mientras dejaba de asear los recipientes y se volvía hacia su esposo con una mirada temerosa— ¿volverás para el festival del rayo o tendrás que salir de expedición nuevamente? —

Suspirando el hombre se aparto de su esposa y se desplazo en dirección a la ventana más cercana para poder mirar aquel satélite nombrado en el cuento, el arca que brillante y majestuosa dominaba el cielo, el hombre se perdió unos segundos en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el espectáculo de estrellas que cubrían el firmamento, al sentir el toque de su esposa, volvió en sí.

—Sabes bien que el proyecto está por terminar, este es probablemente el último viaje, por lo tanto no se con certeza cuanto tiempo nos llevara esta vez, pero si todo sale bien probablemente pueda volver el día del festival—explico con voz suave mientras acunaba el rostro de su esposa en sus manos, lentamente compartieron un casto beso, para después abrazarse, ambos contemplaron el satélite en silencio, pues todo lo que debía decirse ya estaba dicho, lentamente apagaron todas las luces mientras se encaminaban a su habitación… mientras tanto más allá de la ciudad, nubes que presagiaban lluvia se acercaban a Oerba… parecía que pronto se desataría una tormenta.

* * *

Los pasos precipitados de tres niñas hacían eco en cada rincón de la mansión, mientras recorrían apresuradamente los pasillos para llegar lo más pronto posible con sus padres, sin embargo un rugido lleno de ira y sed de sangre logro ocultar por un momento los sonidos que producían los pies de las pequeñas, quienes después del mismo, aceleraron frenéticamente su ritmo logrando después de un momento traspasar una gruesa puerta de madera que las separaba de su destino final: la habitación que sus progenitores usaban como estudio, ambos padres se encontraban de pie frente a ellas pero dándoles las espaldas más se volvieron rápidamente en su dirección ante la abrupta interrupción, oculto tras los padres de las pequeñas se encontraba otro hombre algo pasado de peso aunque este hecho podía apreciarse con cierta dificultad pues su figura estaba oculta tras una gruesa capa negra, este último hombre esbozo una débil sonrisa al ver a las niñas, después de todo no les era un extraño del todo, pues habían pasado muchos momentos llenos de risas y felicidad algunos meses antes, aunque esa época había quedado atrás, el realmente hubiera deseado que el motivo de su estadía en esa habitación fuera uno totalmente diferente al actual.

— ¡Claire, Serah, Lumina! ¡Les dije que no entraran a esta habitación hasta que las llamara, debían quedarse en la habitación de cristal!—grito la madre de las niñas mientras apresuradamente se acercaba a ellas, su semblante de ira se desvaneció rápidamente ante la mirada de pánico de sus tres hijas, lentamente acaricio sus cabelleras rosas y les dio un beso en la frente a las tres, finalmente suspirando se volvió para ver a su esposo y a su invitado.

—La verdad es que puede que no hubiera mejor momento para que ellas tres se presentaran—dijo con voz tensa y triste un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello rosa muy claro, casi blanco, se volvió para mirar al hombre restante en la habitación quien solo asintió y se alejo en dirección a la puerta, los relámpagos y truenos rompían con sus sonidos y destellos la quietud de la noche, iluminando la habitación levemente, ambos padres estrujaron entre sus brazos a sus pequeñas, la madre de largos cabellos rosas y ojos de color azul zafiro, muy semejantes en tono al del cielo y poseedora de una gran belleza que sus tres hijas habían heredado, se separo de las mismas para ir en busca de unos objetos que se hallaban sobre el escritorio de madera en el otro extremo de la habitación, el padre por su parte tomo en brazos a la mayor de las tres, una niña de tan solo 10 años de edad y apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho procedió a decirle unas palabras, palabras que se quedarían grabadas en su memoria por el resto de su vida, a una distancia prudente de sus dos hermanas menores.

—Mi pequeña Claire, tan fuerte y tan valiente, siempre has sido una excelente hermana mayor para Serah y Lumina—pronuncio mientras proporcionaba suaves caricias sobre el cabello de su primogénita—ahora te necesitaran más que nunca, mantenlas a salvo… a ellas y a ti, Claire yo… te amo, nunca lo olvides, nunca olvides nuestro amor por ti mi preciosa niña, tan fuerte y rápida como el rayo—logro terminar el hombre mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a precipitarse en sus mejillas, su esposa se acerco y colocando su mano sobre su hombro, procedió a separar a su hija mayor de los brazos de su padre, la pequeña sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho fruto de la inquietud que esas cuantas frases habían logrado sembrar en su corazón, pero no intento aferrarse a los brazos de sus progenitores, pues sabía que había llegado la hora de partir, lo había sabido desde que había visto a su tío parado tras sus padres, las cosas en el arca solo habían empeorado con el paso del tiempo, la gran mayoría de los Lu'cie había muerto a manos de otros Lu'cie y ahora su hogar, su familia sufriría el mismo destino, no importaba que algunos humanos creyeran en ellos, no era suficiente para superar la fuerza de su enemigo actual, intentando controlar sus hipidos y lagrimas, se volvió a mirar a sus hermanas, ambas eran jóvenes tan solo con 7 años de edad aun tenían dificultades para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ella entendía perfectamente.

Si tan solo los humanos siguieran creyendo en ellos, si tan solo los Lu'cie no dependieran tanto de las oraciones de los humanos para mantener sus poderes, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero ya no había tiempo para pensar en lo que hubiera sido, debían moverse con rapidez, los rugidos del dragón solo se habían incrementado, lo cual significaba que ese hombre se hallaba cerca, rápidamente su madre la llevo junto a sus hermanas quienes ahora se hallaban junto al mejor amigo de su padre, un Lu'cie que ya había perdido todo lo que tenia, excepto su vida, todos lo creían muerto lo cual lo volvió su única posibilidad de escape, al menos para ella y sus hermanas… sus padres, sus padres tenían que quedarse y enfrentarse a las fuerzas del caos, para darles algo de tiempo para escapar, aunque les prometieron encontrarse con ellas lo más pronto posible, quería creer en sus palabras y se aferro a ellas desesperadamente intentado mantener la llama de la esperanza con vida.

Estrujando el collar que su madre la había dado unos momentos antes, asintió obedientemente a las últimas indicaciones que su padre le daba sobre sus poderes, después de todo apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlarlos, aun le faltaba mucho por aprender pero el tiempo para aprender sobre sus orígenes, sobre sus poderes se termino, al igual que la hora de las despedidas, con gran pesar volvió a correr junto a sus hermanas y el mejor amigo de su padre, quien ahora se convertiría en su tutor y maestro en el mundo de los humanos, el único lugar donde estarían seguros era si regresaban a Nova Chrysalia, el lugar de origen de sus antepasados, sin volver la vista se encaminaron al vestíbulo de su hogar, donde unas maletas los esperaban, al salir del único lugar que había conocido como su hogar se hizo un juramento: protegería a sus hermanas, así tuviera que arriesgar su vida, no dejaría que nada malo les pasara, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo, pues eso le prometió a sus padres, aquellas personas que estaban dando todo para que las tres pudiera escapar del arca sanas y salvas.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona más profunda del arca y la más cercana a Nova Chrysalia después de varias horas de caminata, usar sus poderes lo hubiera hecho más fácil pero también significaba que se hubieran arriesgado a ser detectados, sin embargo sus condición como Lu'cies habían evitado que se fatigaran en exceso, ahora solo debían trasladarse a Nova Chrysalia, eso era todo lo que les faltaba, ¿Entonces porque el destino quiso que ese hombre las encontrara? ¿Acaso había logrado derrotar a sus padres? Una rápida sucesión de cuestionamientos se presentaron unos tras otros en su joven mente en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, pero todos los pensamientos se congelaron cuando la realidad apareció de golpe con gran brutalidad después de observar la expresión en el rostro de su tío, tan cruel y despiadada que el aire de sus pulmones escapo de golpe, como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico, aferro la mano de sus hermanas que aun se habían dado cuenta de lo que significaba la presencia de su enemigo frente a ellas, que aun no se daban cuenta que sus padres no volverían.

Nunca olvidaría la frialdad de esos ojos de color violáceo, o el brillo de sangre que adquirieron cuando ese hombre se lanzo contra ellas con sed de sangre, tampoco olvidaría el susurro de esa voz, esa voz que le pidió no temer, esa voz que le dio la fuerza suficiente para atacar a su enemigo de manera casi letal, esa voz que le otorgo la fuerza para doblegar el elemento que le había dado origen a su familia, el elemento que había salvado su vida y la de sus hermanas. Y aunque se separaron de su tutor, su tío, no temería pues gracias a ese nuevo poder sabia a donde debía ir…Oerba, la ciudad más grande que aun les rendía tributos, sabía que allí estarían seguras, podría proteger a sus hermanas tal y como su padre le pidió, podría lamentar la muerte de sus progenitores pero hasta llegar ahí sanas y salvas debía ser tan fuerte y destructiva como el rayo, estaba bien si solo era por unos momentos, pero no importaba, sujetando fuertemente a sus hermanas en sus brazos, las tres se precipitaron contra la superficie de Nova Chrysalia, los gritos de sus hermanas y su llanto quedo fácilmente ahogado por la furia de la tormenta que las rodeaba, fue allí cuando tomo la convicción que le faltaba, su nombre ya no era Claire, ahora toda su existencia, su fuerza, la vida de sus hermanas, se las debía al poder que las había salvado, nuevamente la voz le dijo lo que debía hacer, doblegando la voluntad del rayo y reemplazándola con su fuerte deseo de supervivencia, de protección y de amor por sus hermanas, logro que el rayo la llevara a Oerba, a las afueras de la ciudad, a un templo edificado a su familia en el centro de un bosque, finalmente y totalmente agotadas las tres sucumbieron al llamado de la inconsciencia, pero no antes de que Claire escuchara esa voz nuevamente, susurrándole su nuevo nombre, nombre que usaría de ahora en adelante para destruir a sus enemigos, para tener el control de su elemento y para honrar la memoria de sus padres… a partir de ese día, de ese momento, en ese aislado templo ella dejo de ser Claire y paso a convertirse en Lightning.

* * *

—¡Fang cierra la ventana de tu habitación y desconecta todo, hay una fuerte tormenta eléctrica!—Logro escucharse el grito que surgió desde el primer piso cortesía de su madre, no importaba el hecho que ella ya había realizado esas acciones una hora antes, pues había visto en primera fila la llegada sorpresiva de las nubes sobre la ciudad al mismo tiempo que un rayo había golpeado el lugar exacto del bosque en donde se hallaba el templo del tigre blanco, era una fortuna que su habitación tenía una excelente vista del bosque que rodeaba la mitad de Oerba, pues había visto cada detalle del inicio de la tormenta, eso era un buen augurio para su familia, después de todo ellos eran de las pocas familias originales de la ciudad lo cual les confería una responsabilidad enorme.

En tres días más seria el festival del rayo, fiesta dedicada a la deidad patrona de Oerba, el tigre blanco. Su familia era la encargada en ese año de proporcionar la ofrenda para el festival, pero con sus 10 años cumplidos Fang había obtenido la edad suficiente para poder ofrecer un tributo al tigre en su templo, pero antes debía obtener la marca de un cazador, para obtener la marca de un cazador mañana debería ir al bosque o a las estepas para cazar su primer presa, en compañía de su padre, un reconocido cazador y científico, su primer presa quedaría grabada para siempre en su piel como prueba de su primera victoria, en dos días más obtendría la marca después de relatar la hazaña a los ancianos de las demás familias fundadoras de Oerba y con la marca vendría el derecho de poder pisar la tierra santa y el templo ubicado en el centro del bosque el día del festival.

La tormenta eléctrica solo podía augurar una buena fortuna para su cacería de mañana, o eso era lo que esperaba, mientras tanto solo se dedicaría a pulir su lanza, su arma preferida, en su corta edad su padre y otros miembros pertenecientes a las familias fundadoras, le habían enseñado a dominar las armas, a pesar de ser una ciudad futurista y bastante grande, Oerba aun se apegaba a las viejas tradiciones, algunos los criticaban por ello, pero todo habitante de la ciudad se enorgullecía de ser un creyente de la leyenda de los Lu'cie, todos tenían una fuerte conexión espiritual con la naturaleza y las practicas como la caza eran muy habituales, había torneos anuales, pero nada era más grandioso que ofrendar tu presa a la gran deidad, el tigre blanco, el día de su festival.

Su mirada se desvió momentáneamente al pequeño libro sobre su escritorio, la cubierta se encontraba bastante gastada por las veces que lo había leído, pero era su historia favorita, la leyenda de los Lu'cie era una historia llena de valentía y honor, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el destello que provoco un rayo y el posterior trueno que le siguió, ese había caído bastante cerca, dejando su actividad para después, se encamino al cuarto de su hermana, pues Vanille solía tenerle miedo a las grandes tormentas como aquella, la encontró acurrucada debajo de las colchas de su cama, con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, sonrió y se acerco para retirar las mantas tas las cuales su hermana se refugiaba, pronto seria la hora de la cena y debían bajar en unos minutos más para reunirse con su madre y su padre, Vanille se resistió a su intento de arrebatarle su protección contra la tormenta pero después de 10 minutos de forcejeos logro convencerla de bajar, llegaron a la cocina momentos antes de que su madre gritara para hacerles saber que la cena estaba lista.

Como siempre durante la cena intercambiaron anécdotas de su día a día, su padre se encontraba igual de emocionado que ella por su próxima cacería, su madre por el contrario aun no digería del todo la idea de que su pequeña pronto exhibiría un tatuaje sobre su piel que anunciaría su derecho de ofrendar un tributo a su deidad, aunque también esperaba con gran júbilo conocer cuál sería su presa presentada, la tormenta continuo durante todo el tiempo que cenaron y también durante toda la noche, Fang juraría que escucho claramente el rugido de un tigre antes de quedarse dormida.

Finalmente la luz de un nuevo día despertó a todos los miembros de la familia restantes de la casa, pues Fang y su padre ya se encontraban en las estepas rastreando a la gran bestia contra la cual Fang había decidido enfrentarse, por ello se hallaban en la Estepa de Archylte a unas 3 horas en coche de su hogar, pero era el lugar perfecto para encontrar al Rey Behemont uno de los animales más peligrosos que habitaban la estepa debido a su gran fuerza y tamaño además de su capacidad de controlar el elemento del aire y fuego, el poseía la capacidad de transformarse en batalla pues al inicio siempre tomaba su forma a cuatro patas, pero después cambiaba a posarse sobre dos donde sus habilidades físicas y mágicas se incrementaban al doble, con extremo cuidado Fang y su padre avanzaron a la zona suroeste de la estepa, cerca del manantial, pues era frecuente encontrar al Rey Behemont por esa parte de la Estepa, pero llegar ahí no era tarea fácil, pues muchas otras criaturas vivían en la Estepa de Archylte como el Gorgonopsid y el Uridummu, dos bestias que solían ir en manadas de 4 o más miembros, eran parientes lejanos de los lobos y como tales compartían varias semejanzas con ellos, la más importante era su cooperación en manda, aunque el Gorgonopsid y el Uridummu poseían dientes más grandes y afilados lo mismo podía decirse de sus garras, los adultos tenían los dientes cubiertos de un veneno muy potente por lo cual pasar por su territorio sería demasiado arriesgado, además de que se encontraban en la época de crianza de la especie, por lo que seguir el camino que tenían de frente quedaba fuera de toda cuestión.

Por otro lado también se encontraban las tortugas acorazadas quienes se hallaban más al sur, al pie de las grandes montañas que rodeaban la estepa, eran lentas pero muy fuertes por su capacidad para resistir los embates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sería el camino más seguro a seguir para llegar al extremo oeste, pues por el camino del norte se hallaban los nidos de los dragones conocidos como Zirnitra y Svarog poseedores de dos bocas además de tener una increíble capacidad de movimiento que les permitía esquivar flechas y balas, como si eso no fuera suficiente cuando entran en frenesí y realizan su ataque más mortífero conocido como Festín, podían llegar a matar a uno de los miembros del equipo de cacería, normalmente se necesitaría un grupo de 6 personas para lograr reducir a uno de los dragones así que quedaba totalmente descartada la idea de cruzar por ese camino, finalmente y después de unas horas Fang y su padre, Taleb, llegaron al manantial, había una pequeña colina desde la cual podían ver con seguridad a cualquier animal que se acercara a las aguas del manantial para refrescarse, ambos miraron con satisfacción como un Rey Behemont se acercaba al manantial para refrescarse en las aguas, después de decidir la forma en que pelearían contra la bestia Fang comenzó el ataque, tratándose de otros cazadores probablemente habrían elegido un Gorgonopsid solitario como ofrenda, pero no ellos, no los Yun conocidos como el clan de guerreros más fuerte y valiente de todos los tiempos, normalmente se necesitaría de 3 personas mínimo para matar a un Behemont, pero Fang y Taleb eran un gran equipo de cazadores.

A pesar de la corta edad de Fang ella había trabajado su fuerza y sus golpes con la lanza eran letales, su padre era el hombre más fuerte entre todas las familias fundadoras por lo cual su deber era resistir los ataques del Rey Behemont mientras Fang lo hería en puntos clave para limitar sus movimientos, finalmente el Rey Behemont, después de haber recibido una cantidad de daño bastante considerable, se puso en pie sobre sus dos patas traseras y arrancando un hueso que se hallaba sobre su cabeza, paso a poseer un arma, blandiendo la que ahora era su espada soltó un rugido de desafío ante el cual Taleb cambio de posición para asegurarse de que su arma no se rompería contra la monstruosa fuerza que ahora poseía el rey de las bestias, mientras su padre mantenía ocupada la espada del Rey Behemont, Fang se traslado a su espalda y apoyándose contra una pared de roca que se hallaba junto al manantial logro la elevación suficiente para enterrar su lanza contra la nuca del Rey matándolo al instante, su padre en estado de shock contemplaba la gran a saña de su hija, esta ultima intentaba controlar su respiración pues la batalla le había exigido una enorme cantidad de energía, pero la sonrisa en su rostro reflejaba la alegría que sentía su progenitor, había logrado matar a su primer presa sin ayuda de nadie más, pues su padre solo se mantuvo en una actitud defensiva para otorgarle a Fang la dura tarea de reducir a su enemigo y vaya presa logro matar, nada más y nada menos que un Rey Behemont.

Con extremo cuidado se trasladaron a una pequeña fortaleza natural, una grieta que se hallaba entre dos formas rocosas no muy lejos de su ubicación, una vez ahí procedieron a desollar a la gran bestia, con cuidado metieron toda la carne que pudieron en unas bolsas que habían traído, las bolsas poseían la capacidad de ocultar el olor de su contenido pues caminar por la estepa con carne fresca a la espalda era una idea suicida, después de tener todo listo, sacaron lo que quedo del cuerpo y lo dejaron cerca del manantial, dieron las gracias al Rey Behemont y a la naturaleza por su vida y por el alimento que habían adquirido, finalmente encomendaron el alma de la bestia a Etro y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegaron a su hogar en Oerba una multitud los esperaba pues era común que después de la primer cacería de un joven este y su progenitor contaran la historia, adultos y niños se reunieron en el patio del hogar Yun, por suerte este era bastante grande, Fang y Taleb contaron su encuentro contra el Rey Behemont y finalmente Fang mostro el trofeo que había adquirido por matar a la bestia: la gran espada de la misma mejor conocida como Picadora, la multitud estallo en vítores y felicitaciones, poco después platillos típicos de Oerba llenaron las mesas que habían sido dispuestas previamente, Fang se retiro al interior al igual que su padre para poder asearse y justo cuando estaba por salir nuevamente al exterior la mano de su madre sobre su hombro le impidió seguir su avance.

— ¿Un Rey Behemont? ¿Fang pero que estabas pensando al elegir una bestia así como tu contrincante en tu primer cacería?— cuestiono Sarala, mirando con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación a su hija mayor.

—Vamos mamá, ¿No puedes estar feliz por mi triunfo y dejar todas tus preocupaciones de lado?—suplico Fang mientras envolvía con sus brazos la cintura de su madre, para ser mujer su madre poseía una gran altura por lo cual muy pronto se vio encerrada y acurrucada contra el cuerpo de su progenitora.

—Tienes razón perdóname cariño, es solo que me aterra pensar que pudiera haberles pasado algo—intentando compartir el jubilo que reinaba en el ambiente, Sarala y Fang se reunieron con el resto de su familia, Sarala suspiro al ver todos los trastes que se estaban acumulando después de que los miembros que habían asistido a la pequeña celebración terminaran de saborear la comida, tiempo después algunas mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudarla con el aseo de la casa para cuando la celebración terminara y para cuando esto sucedió ya era entrada la noche, Fang fue la primera en sucumbir al cansancio de su cuerpo así que la celebración se termino con su retirada y la de Taleb, al día siguiente Fang acudió junto con su madre a la casa del tatuador, a pesar de que los tatuajes se habían vuelto muy populares en toda Nova Chrysalia en los últimos tiempos, los tatuajes de la primera cacería eran muy especiales pues siempre permanecerían con ese color oscuro sin que el tiempo afectara la pigmentación o estos se deformaran por el crecimiento y envejecimiento natural de la piel y aunque era mucho más doloroso que un tatuaje convencional, el orgullo de lucirlo hacia que valiera la pena, durante el camino a la casa del tatuador, en las pantallas holográficas que había en las calles se mostraban los nuevos avances tecnológicos descubiertos en la ciudad de la Academia, la capital tecnológica del mundo mientras que en algunas otras mostraban las manifestaciones que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad de Luxerion donde la religión al dios Bhunivelze protestaba contra los avances tecnológicos y científicos que permitían a las personas del mismo sexo tener hijos.

Fang ignoro esas noticias y en su lugar observo con satisfacción los decorados de las calles en honor al festival del Tigre Blanco, muchas personas las saludaban a su paso, a algunos los conocía pero a otros no, sin embargo la gran mayoría sabia que esta vez sería su turno de ofrendar una presa en el templo del bosque, honor que solo se reservaba para las familias fundadoras de Oerba, finalmente después de 15 minutos más de caminata llegaron a la casa/mansión del historiador y tatuador de Oerba, un hombre ya grande con 80 y tantos años cumplidos, él era el encargado de grabar en las pieles de los jóvenes el fruto de su valentía, su familia había realizado esa actividad durante generaciones, se cree que desde los tiempos de los Fal'cie, por lo cual era muy apreciado, solo su familia conocía el secreto de la tinta de las bestias, nombre con el que se conocía al pigmento que se usaba para las marcas de las cacerías, después de 5 minutos de espera el anciano se acerco a ellas, en sus manos llevaba un libro donde tenía plasmados varios diseños de marcas, dependiendo de la presa que hubieras matado era la marca que podrías tener, no era de extrañar que la sección de los Behemont fuera bastante delgada, Fang admiro todos los diseños pero ninguno le convenció, mirando a su madre y al anciano saco una hoja que había traído consigo, su padre y Vanille le habían ayudado para crear un diseño propio por el triunfo contra el Behemont pues anticipadamente les explico que su intención era tener al Rey como contrincante durante su primera cacería.

El anciano al ver el diseño no pudo más que reír a carcajadas, su madre mucho menos emocionada con su decisión solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco para después sonreír, con todo fue una sonrisa diminuta y gracias a ella Fang supo que tenía su autorización para seguir adelante.

—Sinceramente no dudaba que serias tu quien crearía su propio diseño para su marca, eres digna hija de tu padre y una verdadera Yun—dijo el anciano mirando con ternura a Fang, después de todo se conocían de hace años, su primer encuentro se produjo cuando Fang tenía tan solo unos meses de edad pues fue su bautizo y de acuerdo con las leyes debía presentarse ante los registros del gobierno, independientemente de las nuevas formalidades y documentos que se necesitaban, las familias habían celebrado la llegada de una nueva heredera Yun, el anciano se había vuelto un abuelo para las niñas de la familia Yun/Dia por lo que la familia Katzroy se volvió muy cercana a los Yun.

—No sé si te estás burlando o lo dices en serio viejo gruñón—respondió Fang con una sonrisa, su madre le lanzo una mirada de advertencia pero el anciano le resto importancia mientras reía entre dientes.

—Bueno habrá que iniciar o nunca terminaremos con tu pedido y estoy totalmente seguro que no querrás perderte el día de mañana—indico sonriente el anciano mientras con un ademan pedía a las dos mujeres que lo siguieran, las llevo a la habitación donde tenía todos los ornamentos necesarios para aplicar el tatuaje, en la puerta se hallaba su hijo menor, Sazh, quien lo esperaba con una caja en manos en cuyo interior se encontraban los frascos con la tinta de las bestias, Sazh era un piloto reconocido y trabajaba para la Academia, pero siempre volvía para el festival del Tigre, Sazh decidió hacerle compañía a Sarala mientras esperaban a que su padre terminara grabar la marca en la piel de Fang, después de todo con 29 años y apunto de contraer matrimonio quería pedirle consejo a Sarala . Mientras tanto Fang miro a su alrededor una vez dentro de la habitación donde le harían la marca pues nunca había entrado en ese cuarto antes, cosa bastante extraña debido a que en ocasiones cuando sus padres salían el anciano y su esposa solían cuidar de ella y su hermana.

En el centro de la habitación había una silla negra con cojines de cuero, articulada para poder modificar la posición para la que se requiera, dependiendo de las necesidades de su dueño, por ahora su forma era la de una silla debido a que el lugar que Fang había elegido para poseer su marca seria su antebrazo izquierdo, sobre las paredes había distintas fotografías, imágenes de distintos hombres y mujeres, junto a ellos se encontraba una marca de cacería, seguramente la que habían grabado en sus personas, también se apreciaban otros diseños tanto de marcas como de tatuajes, después de todo a eso se dedicaba el anciano, no existía nadie más talentoso que él en toda Oerba y sus alrededores a la hora de crear tatuajes, las tintas que usaba normalmente se encontraban en una mesa cercana y junto a esta se hallaba otra más pequeña donde el abuelo coloco la caja que Sazh recién le entrego, la abrió y saco varios instrumentos hechos de madera, los tradicionales para tatuar la marca del cazador, posteriormente saco la tinta y en seguida volvió hacia Fang con una jeringa en mano.

—Puedo anestesiar la zona para evitarte la mayor parte del dolor—susurro en anciano, Fang simplemente negó con la cabeza, sabía que el diseño de su tatuaje significaba que el proceso de grabarlo en su piel sería muy doloroso pero no le importaba, quería mostrar valentía ante su abuelo sin llegar a ser estúpida, ella sabía que podía soportarlo y lo haría sin importar lo duro que fuera—Muy bien entonces vamos a comenzar, ten muerde este trapo cuando el dolor sea demasiado fuerte, no queremos preocupar en exceso a tu madre—explico el anciano con rostro serio mientras le ofrecía a Fang un trozo de seda, con mucho nerviosismo Fang acepto y tomo la tela de manos del hombre.

—Y bien ¿cuál es el nombre de la afortunada?—pregunto Sarala con evidente diversión ante un Sazh sonrojado, la conversación que inicio cuando Fang entro a la sala donde el anciano grabaría la marca de la cacería sobre su piel se había extendido por horas, sorprendentemente ningún quejido había logrado traspasar la maciza puerta de roble que los separaba del interior, ella sabía de primera mano lo doloroso que era grabar la marca de la cacería, su hermano se desmayo de dolor, pero también había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para querer que su marca cubriera la mayor parte de su espalda, por su parte su marca era bastante pequeña, no le gustaban mucho los tatuajes pero tampoco rechazo las costumbres de su familia, así que su marca cubría casi por completo el dorso su mano derecha.

Sazh siguió platicando con ella sobre los detalles de su confesión debido a su insistencia, pero también platicaron sobre la vida en la Academia, pues Sazh era de los mejores pilotos que poseían y hace algunos años, de hecho nueve, el se traslado a vivir a la Academia, le comento que ahí era bastante usual que el espacio aéreo se usara para trasladarse, la mayoría de los autos eran aerodeslizadores y pilotos como el trabajaban para trasladar a los diversos equipos de investigadores y soldados a distintos lugares en toda Nova Chrysalia, el normalmente se encargaba de las rutas más desoladas, le explico que la Academia era una ciudad muy futurista y que a su lado Oerba y Luxerion palidecían en diseño de edificios y tecnología, los rascacielos eran muy comunes en la Academia y precisamente el edificio principal de la organización con el mismo nombre se hallaba en el centro de la metrópoli, los detalles del lugar la dejaron maravillada por lo que no sintió el paso del tiempo hasta que noto que las luces que entraban por las ventanas de la casa comenzaban a disminuir, el ocaso del día se hacía presente, Sazh igualmente sorprendido por lo tarde que era se levanto del cómodo sofá en el cual permanecieron sentados todo ese tiempo, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del estudio de su padre, esta se abrió revelando las dos figuras que salían del mismo, ambos mostraban sendas sonrisas sobre sus rostros, aunque las dos figuras parecían muy extenuadas por el gran esfuerzo que ambos realizaron, Sarala se percato entonces del vendaje que cubría el antebrazo izquierdo de su hija, se encontraba empapado con un liquido especial diseñado para que la tinta no perdiera sus propiedades únicas y proteger la imagen de la exposición a los elementos, era importante que el vendaje se mantuviera en su lugar hasta el día siguiente, lentamente Sarala se acerco a su hija y dando las gracias además de pagar al anciano por sus servicios, procedieron a regresar a su hogar.

—Mami ¿mañana iras con nosotros a dejar la ofrenda al templo? —interrogo Fang en un intento por mantenerse despierta, seguramente soportar el dolor dreno la mayor parte de su energía, sonriendo Sarala tomo la mano de su hija, el hecho de que esta no intentara apartarse le dijo mucho sobre el cansancio que esta tenía.

—Lamentablemente no, debo quedarme para poder llevar el resto de la ofrenda al templo que se encuentra aquí en Oerba, tu padre te acompañara y Vanille se quedara conmigo, después de todo ella es la bailarina principal en el festival—respondió su madre con orgullo reflejado en su mirada debido a los éxitos individuales de sus dos hijas.

Fang también sonrió pues de toda la emoción experimentada en los dos últimos días se olvido por completo que su hermana, honrando a su fallecida familia, logro lo que todo Dia debía, así como los Yun eran grandes cazadores, los Dia destacaban en las artes y la medicina, que Vanille lograra ser nombrada como la bailarina principal para el festival solo daba fe que la sangre Dia corría por sus venas, el orgullo que sentía porque su hermana menor lograra triunfar también le dio nuevas fuerzas para llegar a celebrar, después de todo la carne que recolectaron de su cacería contra el Rey Behemont era más que suficiente para las ofrendas de mañana y su padre salió en su propia cacería ese día, conociéndolo debió haber ido tras un lobo albino animal cuyo habitad natural se encuentra en las cercanías de la ciudad, Vanille era buena cocinera a su corta edad (8 años) y junto a Taleb probablemente tenían pan recién horneado y varios platillos más hechos de la carne del lobo albino.

Un fuerte trueno llamo la atención de Fang al cielo, nuevamente las nubes presagiaban una fuerte tormenta eléctrica, muchas personas ya se encontraban celebrando este hecho, al caer los primeros rayos la algarabía cubrió las calles, pero sin saber muy bien el motivo, Fang sintió que su corazón era estrujado dolorosamente, se detuvo en medio de la calle después de ver otro rayo caer en la tierra, a juzgar por su dirección esta había caído en el templo del tigre nuevamente, la emoción y la inquietud se hicieron presentes en su joven corazón, su madre le alentó a continuar el resto del camino para llegar a su casa, pero Fang se distrajo nuevamente al escuchar un rugido, su madre no dio indicio alguno de haber escuchado nada, pero Fang escucho clara y nuevamente el legendario rugido del tigre, pero algo debía andar mal, en lugar de la valentía y la fuerza que normalmente se asociaba con el rugido, su corazón solo se lleno de tristeza y dolor, los sentimientos que ella había llegado a percibir en esa exclamación de poder.

Sin saber muy bien porque, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos, soltando la mano de su madre Fang corrió hacia el bosque, no se adentro en el pues hacerlo sin un arma era prácticamente un suicidio, pero ante un nuevo rayo que azoto el templo del tigre, Fang se desplomo sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a llorar pero también oro al rayo, sabía que el rayo estaba sufriendo, no entendía bien como o porque lo sabia pero estaba segura de ello, finalmente una voz de mujer, una voz melodiosa le susurro al oído que su misericordia y preocupación por el rayo era lo que este necesitaba, le confió a su hija y le pidió que la protegiera del dolor que ahora asolaba a su corazón, Fang se desmayo cuando el trueno susurro el nombre real del rayo…Claire.

Fue así como la encontró su familia, recostada en el césped, la llevaron a casa pero al no ver heridas en su cuerpo decidieron que no había necesidad de llamar a un medico por lo cual la depositaron sobre uno de los sofás en la sala, Fang despertó minutos después, los rayos continuaban cayendo pero esta vez Fang se encontraba tranquila, por alguna extraña razón ahora no conocía nada más que amor por el rayo, ella quería y admiraba ese poderoso elemento desde que tenía 3 años, pero esta vez solo amor y compasión existían en su corazón, convenció a sus padres que sus acciones anteriores se debían a la gran emoción que sentía por el día de mañana, de modo que pasaron el resto del día juntos, cenaron y posteriormente los cuatro se trasladaron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar y recuperar energías para el día de mañana, pero Fang no durmió esa noche, pues contemplo la tormenta en silencio, tratando de consolar al rayo con su sola presencia y compañía.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, tres niñas permanecían dentro del templo del tigre, bajo la estatua tallada en fino mármol y ónix del grandioso animal, sin explicarse por qué, Lightning se sentía más tranquila de lo que pensó posible después de todo el dolor que ella y sus hermanas habían experimentado en los últimos días, Lumina y Serah se habían quedado dormidas hace tiempo, sus expresiones mostraban cansancio y hambre pues aparte de las oraciones que recargaban sus poderes de Lu'cie no habían comido nada más, Lightning no quería dejarlas solas por el terrible proceso de duelo por el que las tres atravesaban pero sabía que no podía posponer más el ir de cacería, finalmente se acurruco junto a sus hermanas y envolviéndolas en sus brazos les prometió salir por algo de comer al día siguiente, antes de quedarse dormida la misma voz que le susurro su nombre días antes le dijo que no desesperara más, pues pronto su compañera y protectora acudiría a su presencia, lo atribuyo al cansancio que sentía y ausencia de sus padres pero por alguna extraña razón esas palabras susurradas por el viento en sus oídos la hicieron sentir tranquila, cerrando los parpados por fin se quedo dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuara...

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**WOOOO al fin termine el primer capítulo de este fic de Final Fantasy XIII. **

**Pues he de decir que últimamente he jugado muchas horas los tres títulos de la saga, me ha sorprendido gratamente y finalmente me decidí por crear mi propio fic, así que aquí estamos.**

**Como se darán cuenta se trata de un AU y como notaran algunos personajes, criaturas y lugares pertenecen a los tres juegos de la saga, mi intención solo es crear una buena historia así que por favor no crean que esta mitología tiene algo que ver con la original de los títulos, en algunas cosas se parece pero en general es bastante diferente.**

**Como notaran la pareja principal es LIGHTNINGXFANG así que si esto no les agrada lo lamento mucho, finalmente quiero decir que espero puedan disfrutar con esta historia, como siempre espero sus comentarios para saber si el comienzo les ha gustado, o con críticas constructivas, sin más me despido con la esperanza de haberlos ayudado a olvidar por un momento la vida real. Hasta otro capítulo. **

**FFXIII pertenece a SQUARE ENIX. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El momento había llegado, después de una breve despedida con Vanille y su madre, Fang y Taleb se adentraron en el bosque para llegar al templo lo más rápido posible, después de todo la entrega de la ofrenda debía realizarse cuando el sol estuviera en su cenit, sin embargo a pesar de que Fang sería quien ofrendaba la presa, ella no podía acceder aun al templo, pues por su corta edad eso se consideraría una falta de respeto, pero su tarea seria preparar la carne, Fang intento por todos los medios contener una mueca, no lo logro del todo y finalmente opto por soltar un breve suspiro, su padre la observo de reojo divertido por el comportamiento de su hija pues el sabia que toda la ceremonia para presentar la ofrenda era bastante laboriosa, entendía la frustración de Fang, pues ella siempre había mostrado un rechazo a las costumbres excesivamente laboriosas, prefería hacer las cosas de manera más rápida y sencilla, continuaron su caminata en silencio, de vez en vez paraban para recoger diversas ramas y hojas secas que les servirían como leña o hierbas que necesitarían para presentar la ofrenda como era debido, finalmente y a hora y media de las 12, arribaron a un claro en el cual ya se hallaban los lugares delimitados para realizar una hoguera, era necesario cocinar la carne y prepararla de forma especial, así como preparar el adorno del recipiente en el cual esta seria puesta y llevada a la presencia del tigre, el templo se hallaba a unos 15 minutos de caminata desde ese lugar pero era en el claro en el cual debían realizarse todos los preparativos pertinentes.

Fang procedió a cocinar la carne y montar el platón en el cual sería llevada al templo, nubes en el cielo presagiaban que una tormenta se avecinaría pronto, a pesar que instantes antes este se encontraba despejado en su gran mayoría, Taleb observo en silencio a su hija mayor mientras esta realizaba todos los procedimientos para cocinar la carne de una manera casi perfecta, untándola con brebajes y especias típicas de la región, una sonrisa se exhibió en su tez pues a pesar de lo que la gran mayoría de la gente creía Fang no solo era un guerrero excepcional, también se defendía bastante bien en las artes culinarias de la cocina, finalmente y después de una hora la carne estuvo lista y con bastante rapidez Fang termino de hacer la ofrenda, la carne finamente cortada y sazonada estaba acompañada de algunos frutos frescos, una gran jarra de agua también se hallaba en la canasta que llevaría Taleb hasta el templo, una vez que el mismo comprobó que todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones sonrió a Fang y dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza procedió a tomar la pesada canasta y partir al templo.

Ni bien habían pasado 10 minutos desde que su padre había partido, un rayo rompió la quietud del bosque capturando la atención de Fang, el rayo había caído bastante cerca de donde se hallaba en esos momentos, nuevamente un nuevo destello atrajo su atención y también la inundo una necesidad de ir hacia donde ella creía que el rayo se había estrellado contra el suelo, dubitativa tomo su lanza, pues se suponía que debía esperar a su padre y después regresar a la ciudad, pero algo la impulsaba a investigar… quería, no, necesitaba ir debido a que sentía una opresión en el pecho, que si bien no llegaba a ser molesta, le impulsaba a correr como si algo o alguien la estuviera llamando, sin más decidió partir y pronto se hallaba corriendo frenéticamente por el bosque, por el camino algunas ramas rasparon su piel dejándole pequeños rasguños que sin embargo no disminuyeron su ritmo, finalmente llego a un claro y lo que vio ahí la dejo atónita, un tigre blanco se hallaba combatiendo a un Ugarurummu, una de las bestias más grandes y peligrosas de la región, Fang se quedo petrificada al ver al tigre, la majestuosidad de la criatura no había podido ser capturada por todas las leyendas e imágenes que Fang logro contemplar en su corta vida, finalmente un nuevo rayo cayó sobre el tigre obligando a Fang a cerrar sus ojos, pues se hallaba muy cerca de la batalla, al abrirlos nuevamente palideció pues frente a ella se hallaba una chica de su edad de cabellos rosas al borde de desfallecer por el cansancio, estaba vestida con una túnica blanca semitransparente que dejaba entre ver otro vestido por debajo de este mucho más sólido y una tela roja colgaba de su hombro izquierdo, parecida a una capa, entre sus manos se hallaba una espada muy extraña y con la cual la chica logro mantenerse en pie a duras penas, pues se hallaba recargada sobre ella, sin embargo esto poco le importaba al Ugarurummu, pues rápidamente acorto la distancia que lo separaba de su atacante, sin pensar mucho Fang se lanzo al ataque soltando un grito de batalla que sobresalto a la pequeña, cubriendo a la extraña Fang se dispuso a enfrentar a su enemigo, con gran determinación y fuerza la pequeña Yun fue capaz de sostener su posición frente a la colosal criatura, la cual se hallaba desesperada por no poder superar el pequeño obstáculo que se hallaba frente a él y poder ejecutar a su antiguo combatiente.

Por su parte Fang se hallaba cansada pero aun así su mirada llena de determinación no flaqueo ni un instante, no sabía qué era lo que la había impulsado a ayudar a la extraña pero estaba segura que el miedo que experimento por la posibilidad de perderla le helo la sangre, con gran maestría Fang logro asestar diversos golpes en la criatura obligándola a retroceder cada vez más, al final y después de un intercambio más de golpes de lanza y de garras, la criatura termino por ceder y lentamente se escabullo por entre los arboles más alejados del prado.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio Fang se volvió a la extraña, quien ahora se hallaba de pie sin ayuda y su arma apuntaba a la chica del clan Yun, nerviosamente Fang comenzó a levantar las manos en señal de rendición, pero un dolor punzante en su costado derecho le impidió continuar con sus movimientos, sin poder evitarlo llevo su mano izquierda a la zona de su abdomen donde había sentido la punzada de dolor, la sangre rezumbaba entre sus dedos, la herida era poco profunda pero necesitaría de algunos cuidados o de lo contrario podría resultar ser bastante perjudicial para su salud, al ver la sangre en la mano de Fang y en su costado derecho, la otra chica retrocedió indecisa y finalmente bajo su arma, no supieron cuanto tiempo se miraron a los ojos pero Fang no se inmuto, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa, como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado buscando a esa extraña sin saberlo, sorpresivamente una voz inundo el lugar, una voz que parecía venir del viento y de los truenos que se presentaban en el cielo sobre ellas.

—"Esta es mi hija, hija del rayo y del trueno, tu… heredera de los cielos y del viento vela por su seguridad… por favor, te lo ruego, protégela" —Ambas niñas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, y después aun más nerviosas empuñaron sus armas una en contra de la otra al comprender que ambas habían escuchado la voz, ansiosa, la chica de cabellos rosas observaba a la extraña que le dio auxilio tan solo unos instantes antes, a pesar de que su lanza se hallaba alzada en su dirección, algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía temer, observo con atención y descubrió varios hilillos de sangre en sus brazos y piernas, la chica iba vestida con un sari de color azul, un vestido tradicional de Oerba, en su antebrazo izquierdo se hallaba un tatuaje negro, Lightning sabía que esa era la marca de la primera cacería, su padre le hablo de ella poco antes de…Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, enfocando nuevamente su atención se dio cuenta que algunas gotas de liquido carmesí caían de los brazos y el costado de la joven al suelo, finalmente ignorando los sentimientos y pensamientos que se agolpaban en su interior, Lightning bajo su arma, girando lentamente termino dándole la espalda a la cazadora y comenzó a caminar hacia el templo, se detuvo después de unos cuantos pasos y mirando sobre su hombro se aseguro de que la otra chica la seguía, entendiendo los ademanes Fang coloco su lanza en su espalda y se apresuro en dirección a la chica de cabellos rosas, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente, de esta manera las dos emprendieron la marcha.

En el camino Lightning procedió a observar su Gunblade, un arma que había estado en su familia por generaciones, no entendía como o porque pero al amanecer de ese día, el arma se encontraba al pie de la estatua del tigre blanco en el templo, soltando un suspiro, Lightning intento por todos los medios esconder su tensión y frustración, sin embargo Fang pudo apreciar con toda claridad el cambio de la extraña, inmediatamente altero su postura a la espera de un ataque, pero al ver que la chica seguía caminando sin prestarle atención, su confusión creció, después de otros 5 minutos de caminata Fang no podía creer que se hubiera alejado tanto en su carrera por el bosque, sin embargo después de 15 minutos más reconoció que se dirigían al templo, al estar más cerca Fang se detuvo, después de todo su padre le había prohibido terminantemente acercarse al templo de manera imprudente.

Lightning inmersa en sus pensamientos tardo unos cuantos minutos en darse cuenta que la chica que la ayudo en su pelea contra la bestia ya no la seguía, extrañada volvió sobre sus pasos, y encontró a la extraña mirándola sorprendida y a juzgar por su postura, algo incomoda, varias veces separo los labios, como si estuviera intentando decir algo pero al último segundo se arrepintiera de su decisión, algo desesperada Lightning simplemente soltó un pequeño gruñido de impaciencia, acortando la distancia entre ellas finalmente tomo la mano derecha de Fang, la cual no estaba manchada de sangre y nuevamente comenzó a reducir la distancia que las separaba del templo. No entendía muy bien el porqué de su comportamiento, normalmente habría ignorado a la chica pero algo en su interior le indicaba… más bien le exigía no separarse de ella.

Después de unos minutos más al fin la majestuosa construcción se hallaba a la vista, fue en ese instante que Fang se dio cuenta que había seguido a la chica sin oponer resistencia, un pico de pánico se extendió por su mente y su cuerpo y plantando firmemente los pies al suelo logro detener su avance, en ese momento por fin se dio cuenta que su mano se hallaba entrelazada con la de la extraña, quien al parecer también se hallaba en shock al percatarse del mismo detalle, incluso llegaron tan lejos como para entrelazar sus dedos. Al percatarse de su comportamiento un sonrojo notable cubrió sus respectivos rostros y apresuradamente ambas soltaron la mano de la otra como si esta les provocara dolor con tan solo el más breve contacto, las chicas miraron sus respectivas manos y después a la otra alternando la mirada en rápida sucesión, si la situación no fuera tan extraña hasta serian cómicas sus expresiones, Fang no podía entender porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de volver a entrelazar su mano con la chica de cabellos rosas, sin saberlo la expresión que se instalo en su rostro la hacía parecer molesta, la chica de cabellos rosas la miro incomoda y malinterpretando sus emociones que se dejaron entrever mediante su lenguaje corporal, se volvió rápidamente y a paso apresurado, casi trotando, decidió recorrer la distancia final que la separaba del templo ignorando completamente a Fang.

—Ah! Oye espera!—pronunció Fang apresuradamente al percatarse que la extraña se acercaba peligrosamente al templo, la chica ignorando sus palabras siguió su caminata, frustrada Fang corrió tras la niña y finalmente tomo nuevamente su mano impidiéndole continuar su avance y tirando un poco de ella hacia atrás al punto que su espalda choco con el frente de Fang—te dije que esperes!—sorpresivamente y después de que las palabras pasaran sus labios Fang sintió un dolor sordo en su mandíbula en el lado derecho y perdiendo el equilibrio por unos momentos cayó hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, la chica la había golpeado con su puño izquierdo, levanto la vista estupefacta mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mandíbula para cubrir la zona.

—No vuelvas a tocarme—susurro la extraña entre dientes, un sonrojo muy tenue se presento en su blanca tez pero Fang no estaba segura si era de nerviosismo o enfado, lo más probable es que se tratara de este último, indignada Fang se levanto a prisa y confronto a la extraña, fue en ese momento que se percato de la diferencia de estatura, la extraña parecía sorprendida, seguramente no se había encontrado aun con una chica que aparentaba su edad que la superara en estatura, sin embargo, lejos de amedrentarse, su postura pareció tensarse aún más, al mismo tiempo que un orgullo que Fang conocía muy bien se dejo entrever en su mirada, el orgullo de un guerrero que estaba siendo retado, la tensión crecía y crecía con cada segundo que pasaba entre las chicas, solo esperaban un mínimo movimiento para lanzarse sobre la otra.

—Lightning!—

—Fang!—

Sus nombres pronunciados por voces que provenían del templo rompieron la lucha de miradas que sostenían ambas chicas, Fang observo con asombro como su padre se hallaba por detrás de dos niñas, ambas gemelas, poseedoras de las mismas características que la chica a la que había salvado, cabellos rosas, un poco más obscuros que la extraña que se hallaba a su lado, ojos azules y tez blanca, ambas con vestidos sencillos, aunque parecían ser de telas finas, los colores eran diferentes, mientras una usaba un vestido blanco con detalles rosas, la otra portaba un vestido negro con algunos detalles grises, ambas tomaban de la mano a Taleb quien sonreía con evidente diversión ante las expresiones estupefactas de su hija y de quien el apostaba, se trataba de la hermana mayor de las dos pequeñas que encontró escondidas en el templo a resguardo de la estatua del tigre.

Fang comenzó a tensarse ante la perspectiva del castigo que seguramente le esperaba por hallarse tan cerca del templo a pesar de las advertencias de su padre, inconscientemente dio un paso para atrás, Taleb le lanzo una mirada llena de seriedad, después sonrió, Fang soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo desde que vio a su padre aparecer junto a las otras niñas, la chica de cabello rosa la miro por el rabillo del ojo ligeramente divertida con su comportamiento, sin embargo la expresión de su padre volvió a ser seria y escaneo la condición de su hija, Fang simplemente se rasco la mejilla derecha olvidando por un momento el golpe que había recibido momentos antes, poco después una punzada de dolor y la hinchazón que comenzaba a presentarse en la zona le recordó el evento.

—Lo mejor será entrar en el templo, hablaremos ahí—dijo Taleb en voz alta para posteriormente volver a entrar en el templo, Fang evidentemente confundida no sabía qué hacer, parecía que la orden era para ella pero al mismo tiempo para la chica, mirándola discretamente se dio cuenta del evidente disgusto presentado en su rostro, suspirando coloco su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica de cabellos rosas, retirándola inmediatamente al sentir que la tensión en sus hombros se incrementaba, además quería evitar una repetición del golpe que recibió momentos antes, levantando las manos en señal de paz una sonrisa nerviosa se instalo en sus labios

—whoa tranquila Sunshine, solo quería decirte que sus intenciones no son malas—dijo Fang mirando al templo—Lo mejor será seguirlos, sabremos lo que está pasando una vez que entremos—termino Fang con una sonrisa y sin esperar respuesta cerro la distancia que la separaba del templo, si su padre no le había dicho que volviera al claro debía ser porque quería que entrara en el templo, cosa inaudita pero ella no lo cuestionaría, después de todo su padre era un hombre estricto y era mejor no hacerlo enojar, en varias ocasiones había terminado arrastrándose de la entrada de su casa a su habitación después de recibir los castigos de su padre, que consistían básicamente en un entrenamiento brutal que la dejaba más allá de exhausta.

Al no sentir la presencia de la otra chica siguiéndola, Fang se detuvo y mirándola sobre su hombro le dio una inclinación de cabeza preguntando silenciosamente si planeaba quedarse ahí todo el día, lo único que salió de los labios de la chica que un pequeño "Tch" y pronto se puso a su altura, finalmente ambas cruzaron la entrada del templo y una vez dentro se encontraron con un espectáculo que ninguna de las dos esperaba, las dos niñas pequeñas se hallaban comiendo la carne que Fang había preparado como ofrenda para el tigre blanco, Taleb se halla junto a ellas sonriendo y animando a que probaran más comida, pues todavía existía una buena porción de carne y frutos esperando en la ofrenda .

Anonadada Fang solo podía admirar el espectáculo presentado frente a ella pero pronto un ruido la distrajo, ligeramente divertida miro a la chica a su lado quien se hallaba sonrojada, pues el ruido que habían escuchado se trataba sin lugar a dudas del rugido del estomago de la niña, seguramente provocado por el hambre, ahora que Fang lo pensaba, la chica parecía algo más delgada de lo que debería además de pálida, detalles que había pasado por alto debido a que la tez natural de la extraña debía ser una piel blanca.

— Tu también deberías comer algo, después de todo los alimentos son para ustedes—enuncio Taleb mirando igualmente divertido a la chica, Fang ante sus palabras lo miro sorprendida y cuestionándolo, su padre le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y palmeo una piedra a su lado para indicarle que se sentara junto a él. Mientras tanto la chica se reunió con las otras dos niñas y pronto se hallaba degustando la comida que Fang había preparado con tanto esmero, mientras observaban a las desconocidas comer por fin Taleb comenzó a explicarle las cosas a Fang, le relato como encontró a las dos pequeñas a los pies del tigre… eso cuando ellas tomaron su forma humana, pues al entrar lo que vio fueron dos cachorros de tigre blanco, sin decir nada más Fang entendió, en silencio procedieron a admirar a las chicas, Fang no podía creerlo, esas niñas eran… no, son Lu'Cie, sin poder evitarlo Fang se sumió en sus recuerdos…

_FLASH BACK_

—_EH! ENTONCES PODRE VER AL TIGRE BLANCO?!—exclamaba una niña de 6 años mientras saltaba en su cama ignorando por completo los reclamos de su madre para lograr contenerla, su padre por el contrario solo reía a carcajada limpia mientras su hija más joven quien se hallaba sobre sus piernas también reía por el comportamiento de su hermana._

_Finalmente y después de unos segundos más de pelea, Sarala fue capaz de contener a su hiperactiva hija para en seguida reclamar con la mirada a su esposo, después de todo fue gracias a los comentarios de este que Fang se había emocionado demasiado_

—_bueno ciertamente las leyendas del tigre afirman que el día de su festival suelen descender del arca y convivir con los humanos, incluso hay elegidos que afirman haber comido junto a ellos cuando presentan la ofrenda en el templo del bosque—relato Taleb mirando divertido los esfuerzos de su esposa para lograr contener nuevamente el grito y los saltos de júbilo de Fang, quien siempre disfrutaba de todos los relatos que escuchara sobre el legendario patrón de Oerba_

—_pero…— Como si fuera una frase mágica Fang detuvo sus expresiones de alegría para quedarse sentada en el regazo de su madre, quieta y con el ceño fruncido, en una nueva muestra de su desagrado por la palabra que su padre pronuncio. Ante el comportamiento de su hija, Sarala no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un suspiro de cansancio y frustración, Taleb miro a partes iguales divertido y compadecido a Fang—pero que otros lo hayan visto no significa que tu lo harás…al menos no la primera vez que seas elegida para presentar la ofrenda en el templo, ya te he dicho que ganarse el derecho de presentar la ofrenda y el derecho de entrar en el templo son dos cosas distintas y la última vez que alguien afirmo haber visto al tigre fue hace 60 años, de hecho Armand… tu abuelo fue el ultimo elegido en verlo—explico Taleb, Fang por su parte se revolvió inquieta ente los brazos de su madre, después de todo el relato de su padre le daba la esperanza de conocer al legendario Lu'cie algún día, le molestaba el hecho que no podría hacerlo la primera vez que presentara su ofrenda en el templo, pero no paso por alto el hecho de que su abuelo Armand fue el último en ver al tigre blanco, una expresión de satisfacción se reflejo en su rostro, ante lo cual su madre intento por todos los medios contener la risa que estuvo a punto de dejar sus labios, pues sabía que pronto Armand sufriría de los constantes acosos de su hija para que le contara como fue su encuentro con el mítico animal. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Al darse cuenta de la ironía de su situación una débil risa entre dientes confirmo a Taleb que Fang se había dado cuenta de la realidad, inesperadamente el día de su primera ofrenda Fang había conocido no solo a uno, si no a tres tigres blancos, las niñas seguían comiendo, a un ritmo más lento esta vez pues ya habían saciado la gran mayoría de su hambre, pero aun si esto era así Taleb no dejo que los detalles se esparcieran. Se percato que aparte de las tres niñas no parecía haber nadie más en el templo, a juzgar por el techo y algunos trozos de escombro en el piso se dio cuenta que cuando las pequeñas habían llegado al templo, lo hicieron de manera ruda y seguramente se habían estrellado contra alguna de las paredes o de los pilares, su mirada se desplazo de las pequeñas gemelas a su hermana mayor. Antes de que Fang y la otra niña… Lightning si no recordaba mal pues así habían llamado las pequeñas a su hermana, llegaran el tuvo una breve conversación con las pequeñas, sus miradas eran tristes y temerosas, a juzgar por el aspecto descuidado que tenían probablemente llevaban días en el templo sin atreverse a salir y buscar alimento, lo cual significaba que habían estado solas desde que llegaron, y sin nadie más por los alrededores Taleb poseía la ligera sospecha de que algo salió terriblemente mal y obligo a las pequeñas a refugiarse en Nova Chrysalia, su rostro mostro una seriedad inusitada, Fang miraba a su padre sorprendida y preocupada…conocía esa expresión, no era la primera vez que la veía, pero las razones por las cuales esta expresión se presento en el rostro de su progenitor le eran desconocidas, normalmente cada vez que ella vio esa seriedad en el rostro de su padre, se debía en su gran mayoría a problemas o estudios relacionados con su trabajo, lo cual significaba que en unas horas les dirían a ella y Vanille que su padre se ausentaría durante un tiempo por sus investigaciones.

Pero ahora no se hallaban en casa y su padre se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto diferente en una de las instalaciones que la Academia poseía en Oerba, su mirada se desvió momentáneamente a las otras niñas y entonces se dio cuenta, su padre estaba preocupado por las niñas y eso solo podía significar… sacudiendo la cabeza Fang desterró los pensamientos pesimistas y en su lugar una sonrisa tomo lugar en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que la chica que conoció en el bosque la miraba con curiosidad, ella estaba segura que su padre no abandonaría a las pequeñas y una mirada intercambiada con su padre así como el posterior abrazo de este le confirmo sus sospechas… en ese momento su pequeña familia adquirió 3 nuevos miembros.

Finalmente y después de unos 20 minutos más, las tres niñas terminaron su comida, aun quedaban algunos alimentos en la canasta por lo cual Taleb procedió a recogerla y acomodar algunas cosas para que se vieran presentables, cuando la ofrenda estuvo lista se dirigió a un altar frente a una estatua más pequeña del tigre blanco, ahí coloco la canasta e indicándole a Fang que se acercara ambos procedieron a elevar algunas oraciones tanto agradecimiento por las bendiciones entregadas a Oerba en el año anterior como para… ayudar a las almas de los caídos a llegar al santuario de Etro, en ese momento un viento cálido cubrió a los presentes y Fang oyó claramente la misma voz que la mujer "Gracias por todo, las dejo a tu cuidado", para después todo quedar en silencio, Taleb enfrento a las tres pequeñas, quienes habían comprendido el motivo de sus oraciones, las dos gemelas se encontraban llorando de modo que Taleb se acerco a ellas y las rodeo entre sus brazos dándoles el confort que solo un padre puede dar cuando su pequeño está llorando, sin embargo la hermana mayor solo contemplaba la escena, Fang se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando contra sí misma y contra la tristeza que seguramente embargaba su joven corazón en ese momento, ante lo cual y siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre, se acerco a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, la chica de cabellos rosas comenzó a forcejear y a depositar pequeños golpes de frustración en cualquier lugar al azar, algunos de esos golpes cayeron justo sobre las heridas de Fang, pero está soportando el dolor se negó a soltar a la chica, al final la niña devolvió el abrazo y dejo salir sus emociones en forma de lagrimas que aterrizaron en el sari de Fang.

Después de unos minutos en que las niñas expresaron su dolor, Taleb decidió que era tiempo de volver a Oerba, volvieron al claro donde Fang había preparado la carne, recogieron sus cosas y emprendieron el camino a casa, las dos pequeñas gemelitas caminaban a los lados de Taleb quien las tomaba de las manos, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerlo, las pequeñas lo abordaban con varias preguntas, aunque de vez en vez una mirada severa de su hermana las hacia callar cuando preguntaban algo indebido o hablaban más de lo que debían, posteriormente alcanzaron la salida del bosque, pero antes de volver a adentrarse a la civilización, Taleb detuvo sus pasos y procedió a mirar a cada una de las chicas.

—A partir de este momento no deben hablar con nadie más, Fang las llevara a nuestro hogar—indico mientras miraba a su hija, señalando que ese era su nombre—si se les ofrece algo pídanselo a Fang, recuerden que no deben detenerse por ningún motivo y Fang, te estoy confiando su seguridad—enuncio lentamente y con voz de mando, con un ademan les indico que esperaran en el lugar, al poco tiempo regreso con tres mascaras que repartió entre las chicas de cabellos rosas, al llegar con la mayor esta lo miro seriamente evaluándolo, Taleb esperó pacientemente a que la pequeña terminara con su examen, finalmente la pequeña desvió su mirada a Fang, quien también la observaba, Lightning estaba completamente segura que estos dos mortales sabían quiénes eran, pero no estaba muy segura del porque las ayudaban, aun dubitativa tomo la máscara de las manos del hombre y en ese momento un trueno rompió la quietud del ambiente, al tiempo que gotas de agua comenzaban a precipitarse contra el suelo, Lightning elevo su mirada al cielo, cerró los ojos por unos instantes y por un momento percibió la presencia de su padre y de su madre junto a ella, juraría que sintió la mano de sus progenitores sobre sus hombros y como ellos le daban un leve empujón indicándole que estas personas eran de confianza, lentamente abrió los ojos, y colocando la máscara sobre su rostro, tomo la mano de sus hermanas y con un ademan agradeció silenciosamente a Taleb y a Fang.

Finalmente Fang inicio la marcha a su casa, que no se hallaba lejos, sin mirar atrás caminaron rápidamente por callejuelas para evitar a la mayor parte de la muchedumbre que celebraba el festival, tomaron todas las medidas que pudieron para que nadie se percatara de su presencia y finalmente llegaron al hogar Yun, Fang aun tenía bastante curiosidad por los motivos de su padre para indicarle que nadie debía verlas mientras cruzaban las pocas calles que conformaban el trayecto del bosque a su casa, pero apartando las dudas de su mente terminaron por acceder por la puerta trasera, para el momento que habían llegado a su nuevo hogar todas las chicas se hallaban empapadas, pues la lluvia había arreciado en pocos minutos, indicándoles a sus invitadas que esperaran en la entrada de la cocina, Fang corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba y sacando toallas secas de un closet regreso rápidamente, deshaciéndose del exceso de agua de sus ropas las pequeñas fueron escoltadas por Fang escaleras arriba, a un cuarto preparado para los invitados.

—Por ahora nos quedaremos aquí, si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo yo iré por lo que requieran, en estos momentos en toda la ciudad se celebra un festival y…— comenzó a explicar Fang nerviosamente pues no estaba muy segura de que hacer.

—Lo sabemos—dijo la chica de cabellos rosas a la que había ayudado logrando que un incómodo silencio reinara en el ambiente, Fang se encontraba algo nerviosa por la forma en que la mirada de la chica parecía atravesar su ser y buscar en lo más recóndito de su alma, sin embargo ver a una de las gemelas temblar seguramente por el frio, logro sacarla de su estupor, disculpándose rápidamente entro al cuarto de baño y procedió a preparar una ducha caliente para sus invitadas, minutos después regreso al cuarto con ropa y toallas secas.

—He preparado el baño…—pronuncio Fang mientras le entregaba las mudas de ropa a las chicas, la mayor de las tres miro la ropa y después el rostro de Fang, tomando las prendas de las manos de esta, se levantó de la cama en la que las tres hermanas se hallaban sentadas, sus hermanas siguieron su ejemplo y Fang les mostro el camino al baño, para su sorpresa a los pocos minutos de entrar la chica que conoció en el bosque salió del baño y tomando su mano la llevo al cuarto de invitados, una vez dentro, un nuevo silencio incomodo se hizo presente, que fue roto después de que la chica de cabellos rosas soltó un suspiro de exasperación y enfrento a Fang mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo cerca de uno de los rasguños.

—Tus heridas—enuncio con un susurro, hasta ese momento Fang recordó sus lesiones, su mirada descendió a su costado derecho, donde se hallaba la más grave, respiro con alivio cuando se dio cuenta que la tela de su sari había cubierto su herida y a juzgar por su aspecto, la sangre coagulada y la tela habían formado una especie de tapón que impedía que más sangre siguiera saliendo por la herida, cuando intento soltarse del agarre de la chica para ir por el botiquín, esta se lo impidió, curiosa Fang enfrento su mirada y pronto las dos chicas se perdieron en los ojos de la otra, carraspeando la chica de cabellos rosas, coloco su mano derecha sobre los rasguños del brazo izquierdo y cerrando los ojos un aura verde cubrió su mano, Fang sintió la calidez proveniente de la mano de la chica y después de unos segundos esta aparto su mano, Fang contemplo con sorpresa que sus heridas habían sanado—déjame ayudarte a curarlas—pidió mientras comenzaba a sanar las heridas del brazo derecho de Fang. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos más pero finalmente todas las heridas de Fang habían sido curadas.

—Sabes, las viejas historias acerca de los Lu´cie cuentan que algunos tenían la habilidad de sanar a los enfermos y curar a los heridos—susurro Fang pues no tenía deseo alguno de romper el ambiente de serenidad y calidez que se había formado entre ellas—nunca me imaginé que algún día podría verlo con mis propios ojos—dijo mirando el rostro de la pequeña frente a ella, perdiéndose momentáneamente en esos profundos ojos azules—gracias—termino con una sonrisa provocando un leve sonrojo de la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Tch—fue toda la respuesta que recibió, parpadeando enternecida por la expresión nerviosa que poseía la chica de cabellos rosas, la sonrisa en el rostro de Fang se amplió, el momento fue roto por unos golpes en la puerta, Fang se apresuró a abrir y del otro lado se hallaban las gemelas, ambas vestidas con ropas sencillas, pantalón azul de mezclilla y una playera de color blanco y otra de color negro, les quedaban un poco grande pero eran mejor que nada, en brazos llevaban sus antiguas ropas, que Fang tomo para después llevarlas a un cesto donde colocaban la ropa que sería lavada, el cesto se hallaba cerca del baño por lo que al volverse para regresar a la habitación casi choca con la hermana mayor.

—Ah, disculpa—expreso Fang mientras habría el paso hacia el baño

—No te preocupes—respondió la chica de cabellos rosas—yo…gracias—termino con gran esfuerzo, Fang parpadeo sorprendida y antes de que pudiera responder, la chica paso enfrente suyo y cerró la puerta del baño, ligeramente divertida, Fang emprendió la marcha a la habitación de invitados, pero antes de llegar muy lejos escucho la puerta del baño abrirse nuevamente.

—Si algo les pasa mientras no estoy con ellas…—dijo secamente la chica, Fang sintió la atmosfera pesada y todo su cuerpo se congelo ante la mirada fría de la cual era víctima, sin embargo se recompuso rápidamente y con seguridad exclamó.

—No dejare que nada les pase, tienes mi palabra—pronunció mientras llevaba su mano derecha al sitio donde se hallaba su corazón y dando una breve inclinación se enfrentó a la mirada de su invitada, después de unos segundos se enderezo, la chica de cabellos rosas respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y pronto la atmosfera se relajó, sonriendo Fang le dio la espalda y nuevamente emprendió su camino.

—Deberías aprender a relajarte y a confiar un poco más Sunshine—pronunció Fang lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, escucho un resoplido de fastidio como respuesta, ante lo cual una leve risa escapo de sus labios.

—Me llamo Lightning—impresionada por recibir una respuesta se volvió rápidamente solo para alcanzar ver la puerta cerrarse

—Un placer conocerte Light—respondió finalmente después de unos segundos.

* * *

Mientras el agua caliente de la ducha relajaba sus músculos, Lightning recargo su frente contra el frío azulejo del baño, su mirada se hallaba perdida en el infinito, aun le costaba asimilar los últimos sucesos de su vida, primero la fatídica separación y muerte de sus progenitores, su llegada a Oerba, su encuentro con Fang (no había pasado desapercibido para ella que el hombre que conoció en el templo había dicho el nombre de la niña cuando le dio instrucciones antes de seguir caminos separados) la comida en el templo y ahora se hallaban refugiadas en la casa de otra familia, intento por todos los medios contener las lágrimas de dolor, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla, hasta ahora se había jurado a si misma que tenía que ser fuerte por sus hermanas, que tenía que cuidarlas y velar por ellas, pero la realidad es que ni siquiera había podido conseguir alimento para ellas, en su lugar estuvo a punto de perder la batalla y tal vez la vida, contra una de las criaturas del bosque, no solo tuvo que depender de otra persona para defenderse, incluso no había tenido la energía suficiente siquiera para ayudarla contra aquella criatura y aunque esas personas la habían ayudado a ella y a sus hermanas, se dio cuenta que era demasiado débil para proteger lo que amaba, las lágrimas de frustración y dolor por fin ganaron la batalla interna y descendieron por sus mejillas, por un momento Lightning deseo que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, deseo que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla y que de un momento a otro se despertaría para encontrarse en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa en el arca, mientras su mamá preparaba el desayuno y su papa llegaba a casa en compañía de su tío, ella iría al cuarto de sus hermanas para despertarlas y bajar a desayunar todos juntos, para después salir a entrenar con su papá sobre el dominio de sus poderes…pero, la realidad era que lo había perdido todo y ahora solo le quedaba seguir adelante, con una nueva convicción Lightning abrió sus ojos, y termino su ducha, aquella vida le había pertenecido a Claire, pero al igual que todos los demás Claire también había muerto, ahora solo quedaba Lightning, ella daría todo para proteger a sus hermanas, sus pensamientos fueron rotos por el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, concentrándose brevemente se percató que 4 personas habían ingresado en la vivienda, cerrando las llaves de agua, procedió a vestirse rápidamente, la ropa le quedaba algo grande, seguramente pertenecía a Fang, pero era cómoda y práctica, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una playera blanca sin mangas, un suéter negro con capucha y unos tenis blancos, una sonrisa triste se instaló en su rostro, conocía esa ropa por las lecciones que le daba su madre sobre el mundo humano, desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente, ya de nada servía recordar el pasado.

Salió del baño y en el pasillo se encontró con Fang quien subía las escaleras, una mirada basto para que Lightning se acercara a ella.

—Tus hermanas están durmiendo, cayeron profundamente dormidas minutos después de que entraras al baño—explico Fang mientras descendía nuevamente por las escaleras, por la carrera apresurada que habían hecho al entrar en la vivienda, Lightning no había mirado a conciencia la casa, las escaleras daban a un pasillo, que terminaba directamente en la puerta de entrada, en la pared del lado derecho del corredor se hallaban dos puertas, una daba a la cocina, que era por donde habían entrado, siguió a Fang por una abertura en forma de semicírculo por la pared izquierda, donde se encontró con las otras 4 personas que habían entrado hace poco a la casa.

El hombre que conoció en el templo, una mujer quien seguramente era la madre de Fang, una niña pelirroja más o menos de la edad de Serah y Lumina y finalmente un hombre mayor, todos vestían ropas tradicionales de Oerba, Lightning exprimió su memoria sobre las lecciones que su madre le dio sobre Oerba, si no mal recordaba Fang y su padre estaban usando un Sari, al igual que el hombre mayor, prenda que caracterizaba a las personas como guerreros y cazadores, mientras que la madre de Fang y la niña usaban vestidos ceremoniales, vestidos blancos con bordados hechos a mano de flores y animales, en ocasiones tenían bordado un tigre blanco, en este caso en particular, la niña portaba uno de esos raros vestidos, Lightning recordó que su madre le había dicho que en el festival de Oerba había dos ceremonias, una donde un elegido ofrendaba en su honor en el templo hallado en el bosque, mientras que en toda la ciudad se llevaba a cabo un carnaval donde la gente celebraba al tigre con danzas, comidas y juegos, según sabia también se escogía a alguien para elaborar una danza tradicional que era el evento más importante de todo el carnaval y ese elegido era quien usaba un vestido bordado con la imagen del tigre blanco.

El súbito movimiento provocado por el anciano al ponerse en pie termino abruptamente con los pensamientos de Lightning quien a duras penas logro contener el sobresalto provocado por el inesperado movimiento, sin embargo ahora que se fijaba mejor en el anciano un destello de reconocimiento se presentó en su memoria, ese hombre se parecía mucho a un hombre de una imagen que su padre tenía en su estudio, Lightning recordó que en ese día su madre le estaba explicando acerca sobre el festival en Oerba cuando su padre había regresado a casa después de un largo viaje que tuvo que hacer a Edén, capital del Arca y lugar donde vivían la mayoría de los Lu'cie de alto rango, al escuchar del tema que estaban estudiando, el padre de Lightning tomo a su hija de 5 años en sus brazos y la llevo a su estudio.

"_En ocasiones hay humanos sobresalientes, recuerda hija mía que cada Lu'cie protege una virtud o un don en específico, hay Lu'cies que aprecian la honestidad, hay quienes aprecian el conocimiento, nosotros somos los guardianes del valor y la fuerza"_ pronunció su padre mientras le mostraba una pared llena de cuadros, Lightning reconoció dos rápidamente.

"_Ese es el abuelito y ese eres tú"_ dijo alegremente la niña mientras con su manita señalaba dos cuadros diferentes.

"_Exactamente, verás, cada uno de nosotros elige a un campeón, un humano que presenta esas virtudes, esos dones, mejor que ningún otro, es ante ellos que nos mostramos"_ Lightning miro a su padre sorprendida pues su madre le había dicho que era muy inusual que cualquier humano entrara en contacto con un Lu'cie, de hecho había algunos Lu'cie que nunca han entrado en contacto con algún humano o siquiera habían descendido a Nova Chrysalia.

"_Mi pequeña Claire, la familia del Tigre Blanco, nuestro clan, no ha olvidado de donde provienen nuestros antepasados" _dijo su padre mientras miraba los cuadros en la pared, después entro a una habitación anexa a su estudio, esa habitación era mucho más grande que cualquier otra en la casa y cada rincón en ella estaba cubierto con cuadros y cuadros. _"Todos los representantes del clan elegimos a un humano que sea valiente y fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo que no abuse de esos dones, que los use con sabiduría y honor, compartimos con el los alimentos que llevan al templo, también nuestra sabiduría, todos hemos encontrado en un humano algo digno de ser alabado, es una forma de honrar nuestros orígenes, pues recuerda mi querida niña que los Lu'cie provenimos de los humanos, por eso mi querida Claire, algún día tú también tendrás un elegido…"_

Lightning cerró los ojos con fuerza, ahora mismo eso no importaba, lo que importaba era la imagen, su padre se hallaba junto a un mortal en la imagen, ese mortal se parecía mucho a ese anciano, seguramente se trataban de la misma persona aunque era difícil decirlo por la diferencia de edades.

—Tienes los ojos de tu madre y el cabello de tu padre—dijo el anciano para sorpresa de todos los presentes, fue entonces que Lightning estuvo segura que el hombre ante ella era aquel joven cazador, el elegido de su padre, Lightning vio con sus ojos, aquellos que podían ver más lejos y más profundo que los de cualquier mortal , vio el alma del hombre, su sabiduría, su fuerza y su valentía y entendió, por fin entendió, las palabras de su padre y de las razones para elegir a un humano.

—Mi padre tenía una imagen tuya en el arca, te reconozco como su elegido, es un honor estar frente a ti—respondió Lightning con una leve inclinación, por lo cual no se percató del momento en que el anciano se acercó, para ser un hombre era bastante sigiloso, lo suficiente para que sus sentidos no detectaran su movimiento o el rose de sus ropas contra su piel.

—Oh mi pequeña niña, lo lamento tanto—susurro el hombre mientras envolvía con sus brazos a Lightning, sorprendida por el arrebato Lightning tardó en reaccionar, pero una extraña calidez provenía del hombre, calidez que reconoció, este hombre no solo era elegido de su padre, este lo protegía, la presencia de su padre, parte de su poder vivía en este hombre. Un sentimiento indescriptible de dolor y al mismo tiempo de alegría invadió a Lightning, mientras las lágrimas cubrían nuevamente sus mejillas, mientras tanto el abuelo de Fang y Vanille, el tatuador, Armand, estrecho aún más a aquella joven Lu'cie entre sus brazos, proporcionándole el confort mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor y el llanto productos de una terrible perdida en la voz de la niña, lo cual confirmo sus sospechas, el único motivo por el que ella se hallaría en Nova Chrysalia, en Oerba, era solo si su padre… Armand cerró los ojos, recordando la sensación de pérdida que sintió hace tan solo cuatro días, seguramente fue ese día que…

Lightning recobro la compostura minutos después aun envuelta en los fornidos brazos del hombre, aun con esa edad tan avanzada el elegido de su padre… Armand si no mal recordaba, poseía aun la fuerza y el valor que eran virtudes que el tigre blanco ha apreciado por generaciones. Minutos después Lightning se hallaba sentada al lado de Armand y frente a Fang y su familia, relatando su historia, todo lo que ella sabía, hasta llegar a ese momento.

—Oh querida niña—Pronuncio la madre de Fang antes de abalanzarse sobre Lightning y darle un nuevo abrazo, para sorpresa de la niña, la mujer estaba llorando, al igual que ella, Lightning no entendía porque pero su convicción de olvidar el pasado se resquebrajaba cuando se hallaba frente a esa familia, su mirada se desvió a Fang, la niña también se hallaba con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, al igual que todos los presentes, pero a pesar de todo, Lightning se sentía tranquila, por primera vez se sentía bien, el dolor y la angustia ya no la agobiaban como en los últimos días y finalmente el cansancio acumulado la hizo quedarse dormida en brazos de la mujer.

Minutos después de que Lightning se quedara dormida Taleb la llevo en brazos al cuarto de invitados, donde la recostó junto a sus hermanas, al volver a la sala se percató que Sarala se había llevado a Fang y a Vanille a la cocina donde estaba dando instrucciones a las dos niñas, además de que las tres estaban preparando un banquete para el día de mañana, después de todo el festival del tigre aún continuaba, como Fang y Vanille eran las elegidas en ese año para honrar al tigre blanco sus tareas aún no habían terminado por lo cual estaban preparando lo necesario para el día siguiente.

— ¿Qué piensas?—cuestiono Taleb después de un rato a Armand el viejo tatuador y narrador de Oerba.

—Si estamos en lo correcto, esas tres niñas están en peligro, por ahora lo mejor es mantener su identidad en secreto—respondió el anciano mirando a Taleb—lo mejor para ellas es quedarse contigo, fuiste tú el primero en tener contacto con ellas, por su puesto yo vendré a verlas, o ellas pueden ir a mi casa, siempre serán bienvenidas tal como Fang y Vanille—expreso Armand y antes de que Taleb pudiera poner objeción prosiguió—soy viejo y mi familia casi al completo vive en Oerba, el único que vive fuera es Sazh, no puedo explicar adoptar a tres chicas de cabellos claros en mi familia, tu por el contrario has adoptado a Vanille y tu hermano que descanse en paz por la divinidad de Etro, contrajo nupcias con una mujer del clan de Paddra, quienes se caracterizan por tener cabellos… peculiares—termino Armand con una sonrisa—Nadie más aparte de mi sabe que tu hermano falleció hace un mes sin dejar hijos, pero conozco personas importantes en la academia y me deben algunos favores, ellas serán tuyas a partir de ahora Taleb, adquiriste la custodia al fallecer tu hermano—explico con un tono que no admitía replica alguna, Taleb asintió lentamente.

—En el templo las gemelas me explicaron sus nombres, Serah y Lumina, la mayor se llama…Cla..

—Su nombre es Lightning, hay una alta probabilidad de que quien halla asesinado a sus padres sepa el nombre de su hija mayor, pues ella es quien tomaría el lugar de su padre cuando estuviera lista—interrumpió Armand elevando la voz, nuevamente Taleb asintió lentamente.

— ¿Qué haremos con sus apellidos, tomaran el mío o el de mí hermano?—interrogó Taleb mientras abría una pantalla holográfica y anotaba los datos correspondientes en una solicitud de registro que sería enviada a la Academia, como investigador de rango SS en la institución de la Academia, tenía acceso a ciertos privilegios y que sabía, las niñas necesitarían si las cosas salían mal. Era mejor ir ajustando las cosas desde el inicio para prevenir un desastre después.

—Ninguno de los dos—respondió Armand al fin, Taleb lo miro sorprendido e intrigado por sus palabras—cuando recién fui elegido por el padre de Lightning este me acompaño en varias ocasiones en mis misiones para enseñarme nuevas técnicas de batalla, por supuesto usaba un disfraz mortal, pero en todas y cada una de las ocasiones ocupo un nombre diferente pero un mismo apellido, me conto una vez que ese nombre es de aquel humano que se fusionó con un Eidolon y después con un Fal'cie, es decir, fue el primer Lu'cie en controlar el rayo—explico Armand mientras realizaba una pausa para dejar que sus palabras fueran analizadas por Taleb quien finalmente asintió demostrando su silencioso acuerdo y aceptación.

—¿Y bien cuál será su nombre?—solicito finalmente

—Farron—

**Continuara… **

**Nota del Autor:**

**He aquí el nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho el retraso pero no he podido sentarme a escribir hasta ahora, entre el trabajo y la universidad a penas me quedó tiempo libre, pero creo que al fin he podido ordenar mi horario lo suficientemente bien para tener espacio para escribir.**

**Agradezco a mirrodin71 y rustjacque12 por sus comentaros y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado ^^ igualmente agradezco a todo aquel que se pase a leer y las alertas.**

**Se aceptan comentarios, criticas (constructivas) o y disculpen los horrores ortográficos, sin más por el momento me despido. Hasta otro capitulo**


End file.
